GWEn and kevin: finally
by raythedarkangel
Summary: I worte this as an episode where Gwen and KEvin are actually going to have sparks


Driving on the open road with nothing but a green sports car along with their hopes of recruiting new members to assist the plumbers soon lost its interest after a while. Ben slept while Kevin drove paying attention to nothing except for the barren desert road. Radio blasting, tears were concealed. They were shed by no one but Gwen. After silence had set upon the hulk of metal moving at 60 miles an hour, Kevin finally noticed what he perceived to be Gwen tearing in his rear view mirror. He stopped suddenly, jutting Ben forward from recoil, pressing his face against the windshield.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Kevin with a much cooler tone.

"Nothing," as she wiped away her tears and gathered the fallen pieces of her dignity off of the floor seeing as she let the man she secretly liked see her cry. "I'm just overwhelmed. It's been a long time that we've been out on the road looking for some new plumbers," she said as she gracefully opened the car door and entered the dessert heat with her beautiful red hair flowing with the wind. Just as she exited the vehicle she saw it: a beach.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed while in awe at the ocean along with the randomly placed palm trees.

"What happened?" Ben finally awoke.

"There's a beach here in the middle of the dessert!" she said as she turned to the two confused men in the car.

"Gwen, what are you talking about?" asked Kevin. "There's nothing but an empty desert full of sand and cactus plants."

"It's right here!' she cried as she turned around to witness her beautiful paradise again, "I'm telling you it's-" she cut herself off. "Where is it? It was right here!" she exclaimed.

"I think you've been in the desert too long," said Ben rubbing his head from the previous impact. Soon after Ben's statement, Gwen re-entered the car puzzled about what had just occurred.

Hours later, the three teens were graced with the presence of nightfall. They soon stopped at a motel where they spent the night. Gwen had her own bed whereas Kevin and Ben shared. Not much comfort came from the restless night as she tossed and turned waking up on the floor covered in the bed sheets along with her drool.

"It's that beach thing you guys," she rambled as she ate her breakfast at the motel diner.

"Clearly, you've been too stressed to even see straight," said Ben while he shoved eggs and Bacon into his starving teenage mouth. "A lady at the register told me about a resort near here. Maybe we can just use up some of the extra money we have to stay there for a few days," he suggested.

"Actually, a little R&R is probably what we need right now," said Kevin while he did nothing but speak and sip his coffee. "The last thing that I want is to see you hurt yourself," Kevin said.

"Alright, let's do it," ordered Gwen as she got up and went out to the car. The other two looked at each other thinking about what would come out of this vacation considering Gwen.

Arriving at the resort entrance was only the beginning. A woman in a puke yellow dress, whose name tag read Jenna, welcomed them into their rooms.

"The pool and spa are downstairs," said Jenna happily as she smiled an almost inhuman grin.

"You guys go have fun," Gwen said while yawning, "I'll stay up here to rest." They soon changed into their bathing suits and Gwen almost blushed at Kevin who lacked a shirt and walked out of the room.

Gwen fell asleep and woke up about two hours later. Ready to go to the spa, she went downstairs to the lobby. There was absolutely no one in sight.

"Hello?" she asked loudly, "Is anyone here?" Suddenly, yells from the pool make Gwen rush toward them where she found the almost lifeless bodies of both Kevin and Ben. They were entrapped with long slimy purple tentacles leading from under Jenna's dress. This was not a resort. It was a trap to kill them all.

Rose colored energy disks cut off the tentacles that entrapped Kevin and Ben. Ben soon woke up and became miraculously healed by the mystical powers of the omnitrix. Kevin was not as lucky. Gwen rushed over to him only to find that his pulse was weakening and that he was surely dying. As Ben tried to slay the evil beast, he was lashed back by the powerful tentacles and transformed as a result of exhaustion.

Her eyes filled with hatred soon became replaced with pink manna. She exerted all her energy around her. She charged forward, dodging the tentacles as she flew towards the demonic hostess. She took it down with an explosion of manna and stood over it with all means to destroy it for good. Her hands were charge with as much man she could muster, ready to get rid of this abomination that dared to lay a single hand on her cousin and more importantly, Kevin. Ready to fire, she began to rise up gradually as if the entire ground around her would be disintegrated.

Suddenly, she felt arms around her. They were comforting and gentle yet strong and demanding at the same time. They were sweet. They were loving. They were Kevin's.

"Gwen! You have to stop this now!" he yelled. There was no response from Gwen. Too controlled by her own powers, she blasted him back, but he was resilient. He pushed forward against the powers of the girl that he adored. He kept on, not stopping until the very end.

Finally, he was face to face with Gwen.

"Is this how much you care?" he asked as he held onto her arms letting her float in midair with anger and manna in her eyes. "Gwen, I'm in love with you."

After making his point, he did it. He leaned in, and finally kissed her. Suddenly, a flash of light brought back the old Gwen who did nothing but cry as she was held in the comfort of Kevin's arms.

"I love you too," she admitted.


End file.
